Part of the spectrum centered about 700 MHz is allocated for public use. Normally, public use calls are established, conducted, and terminated without interruption. However, during emergency situations, the available bandwidth may become fully used. In such a situation, some “high priority” users may be able to terminate an existing call by preemption. During preemption, a public safety call may simply be terminated to allow a “high priority” user to conduct a call. Yet, some existing public use calls are of such importance that they should be non-preemptable. Examples of calls that should be non-preemptable include voice calls to 911, data calls from a mobile medical unit providing emergency care to a hospital, voice or data calls between police and headquarters, and voice or data calls from deployed firemen to a fire control coordination center. Today, no method of determining or establishing a non-preemptable call status exists in the 700 MHz band or any other public use frequency band.